Tears of an Angel
by shyxsakura
Summary: CHAPTER FIVE IS UP! Forced into eternal darkness, Honda Tohru has yet to find out the meaning of love. Sent down to protect her masters favorite, Yuki. She becomes a human, but will love go between her mission? yukiru, kyouru, with a dash
1. Chapter one: Angel of darkness

Tears of an Angel

By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto ( ashyboylova@Yahoo.com)

forum: ( join!)

site: 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Warning: This is an AU, and some of the characters are OOC here.

-           -            -            -            -            -            -            -            -            -            -            -           

Tears of an Angel

Chapter One: Angel of Darkness -- part one of two

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hide me. Shield me.

I am wanted in every land.

Love me. Want me.

I am cherished by my clan.

            The fifteen-year old angel bit her lips hungrily as she awaited orders from her boss. The sky was no longer the bright shade of blue and white, but a sinister black and blue, meaning that time was limited for the angel of darkness.

" Honda Tohru, I have a new job for you." the low and emotionless voice of her boss was heard throughout the heavens.

She quickly kneeled down, her chocolate brown hair following behind her gracefully, " Who is it this time, my lord?" 

            He smiled at his favorite angel, " Her name is Hanajima Saki, a sixteen-year old student who attends Kaibara High." He watched her patiently, already knowing her reaction to this particular person. He had seen the jealousy appear over and over again in his angel's eyes every single time she watched the girl from afar. She, an angel, envied a mortal. Who would've thought that?

A sudden gasp erupted from the girl, causing the young man to smile.

She looked down and asked, her voice barely audible, " W-Why her, my lord?"

He grinned, " Is there a problem my little angel?" 

            " Iie," she replied quickly, avoiding his eyes, " I'll have it done before midnight."

Her ocean-blue eyes darkened at the sound of his voice, " You do know what happens to failures and rule breakers, don't you my dear?" he laughed evilly, " Of course you do, that's how your mother died. Pity you didn't get to know her better."

Tohru ignored his last comment and got up from her knee's, " Then I'll be on my way, my lord."

" Wait."

She shivered in the darkness.

" Come here, Tohru." 

            She jumped in alarm as she felt his hands pull her into an unwanted embrace, " Don't fail me, I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose you."

Without a warning, he cupped her face with his hands and slowly leaned forward.

"Don't fail me, Tohru."

She froze as his lips softly brushed her own, before being forced to eternal darkness with him.

-           -            -            -            -            -            -            -            -            -            -

            I stood nervously infront of Hanajima's sleeping figure, unsure of what to do. My black wings, folded behind me, allowing me to move freely without any trace. 

It was quite easy getting into the female's room without being seen or caught. All it required were some wings, an opened window and voila, there you have it.

I watched the girl curiously, memorizing every movement and sound made by the human. 

            " How stupid of me," I mused silently, " To think an angel, like myself would learn. We cannot befriend humans. We shouldn't envy them, or their lives." 

My eyes widened as I recalled the memories of my past life, the life in which I saw my own immortal mother die by the hands of a human . . her first friend and my current master, Sohma Akito.

            He was a confused human, whose power surpassed all the angel's put together. My mother was his guardian angel assigned by god himself. She was either by his side, or following him from above. Of course he wasn't supposed to know, but he soon found out. 

            Using his magic to trap her, he took her in as his first angel of darkness . . then, me. I was an infant then, so I'm still not sure how it all happened, but this is good enough for me. 

Anyways, I guess you're confused as to what we are. . I guess you could call us fallen angels, except we didn't fall . . we were trapped. People come to us to kill certain humans, so I guess we're assasisins. Scary, ne?

Sighing, I continued on with my mission.

            I began to whisper soft incantations under my breath before saying a final goodbye, " Sayonara, Hanajima-san."

A burst of light erupted in the room, followed by darkness and a stray feather.

                        -            -            -            -            -            -            -            -            -

            It has been a year since the death of Hanajima-san, and still no one figured out the murderer. 

The only evidence they have is my trademark feather, Which is placed on every bed of every human I kill. Call me anything you please, but if you wish to know my name, it is Honda Tohru. 

I am an angel in disguise, I am the Angel of Death.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I could be your worst nightmare.

I could be your best friend.

I can be your sweetest memory.

I can be your personal asassin.

--------------------------------------------

Tears of an Angel

Part Two of two : Darkness of the Clan

----------------------------------------------

_To be blind to your heart…is ignorance…___

            I closed my eyes, enjoying the nice, cool breeze that welcomed me as I flew out of my lastest victom, Hamasaki Kasumi's small, one roomed apartment. Muttering a short prayer for our lost souls, I headed back to my master, Sohma Akito, who currently resides in a two story palace overlooking the ocean. He had hinted, a few weeks before, that my next mission would be, quiet a surprise. Of course, I won't be able to find out about that particular mission until the day after tomorrow, which I must say, seems like eternity to me. 

. . . _flashback . . .___

_          " Tohru-chan, come here for a second." my master, Sohma Akito called from his bedroom. _

_I shook with undieing fear as I entered his pitch, dark room, my stomach churning in the process. My fear turned into disgust, almost immediately after I closed the door, as the smell of decay and death entered my senses _

_            " Tohru-chan, my sweet sweet Tohru-chan. Why are you so far away?" he asked, his tone raspy and masculine. _

_I bowed in apology before walking to his bed, being cautious to not step on any of his things.. Even in the dark, I knew his bedroom by heart, something that I'm not very proud of. I mean, who wouldn't memorize a place they've been forced to go to, every night and every day. _

_" Tohru-chan...." his voice had a hint of longing in it, something that I did not expect, nor want._

_" Sohma-sama." I replied automatically._

_My eyes widened as I felt him pull my hair teasingly, so softly, so lightly. _

_He chuckled at my response, " Are you afraid of me?"_

_My heart skipped, what seemd to be, a beat as his fingers caressed my left cheek, " Are you? Tohru-chan?"_

_I forced a smile, " Of course not, Sohma-sama."_

_" Why are you calling me that? Are we not close enough for you to stop calling me Sohma?"_

_I winced, " Sumi ma sen, A-Akito-sam..a"_

_His fingers caressed my cheek softly for the final time before pulling my hair to him. My sudden gasp excited him, and caused him to pull harder._

_" My little angel," he whispered softly, his tongue tracing every part of my lips, " My darling, Tohru."_

_I shivered at his touch, it felt so real . . it made me feel so alive. It was something I've never felt before, and it scared me . . hurt me._

_My head started to hurt from the stress and my eyes were barely open. Thinking fast, I thought desperately for a reason to be excused from him. _

_. . . My mission . . ._

_I pulled away slightly from his grasp, " A-Akito-sama, I have to start my mission before it's too late."_

_As if understanding my problem, he took a step back, " How good, my angel. You remembered!"_

_I nodded and turned toward the door, " If you'll excuse me, I have to go now."_

_I began to head out for the exit, thinking that silence was his way of saying ' leave.'_

_" Wait," his voice, when it came, was mysterious and dark, " Your next mission will be quite a . . change for you, Honda Tohru."_

_He laughed for about a minute, before continueing, " The next mission, will be the most improtant . . for it involves my family . . Look forward to it, my butterfly."_

_. . . end of flashback . . ._

to be continued . . . . . 

Authors notes: Since I'm known to write short chapters, I combined chapter one and two together and kinda separated them into two parts! Longer this way, ne? The next chapter will be up as soon as possible, so onegai . . review!


	2. Chapter Two: Real Me

Tears of an Angel: Chapter Two

By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto ( ashyboylova@yahoo.com)

Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! Sakura desu. * Bows* Arigato for your kind reviews, it made me feel so nice inside. ^^  Gomen nasai for putting this up so late . . I re-wrote this several times to keep the same atmosphere from chapter one. Gomen nasai! This story means a lot to me, and I'll try my best to keep the same feeling throughout the story! I hope you'll be there to cheer me on * giggles* Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba nor their characters . . 

Chapter Two: Part one ( Akito's p.o.v )

Don't mess with things you aren't ready for. You'll only get burnt.

               _My eyes narrowed slightly upon hearing the urgent voice of Sohma Shigure, the perverted inu of the family, calling my name. Settling myself on a comfy mat on the floor, I ignored my cousin's cries and pleas, knowing very well that he was on his way to my room._

_               " Akito-san!" _

_His voice, when it came, was strained and quite loud, meaning that he was nearby my room. I quickly readied myself for the fantastic movie that would be appearing before my very own eyes._

_Watching with amuesement, I smiled at the obvious that was going to occur. For one thing, the sliding door was to be ripped open, and who else but Sohma Shigure will shout my name once again._

_               " Akito-san!"_

_I smirked as the exact things happened in my room, " Shigure, what are you doing in a place like this?"_

_The man bowed reverently before sitting himself before me, " They -- They found out."_

_" Found out what, inu?"_

_" They found out about you.. and.."_

_Hearing those insignificant words, I raised my hand effortlessly and slapped his cheek with little power, knowing very well that it had hurt . . a lot._

_ " And who's fault is it, mm Shigure?"_

_The man infront of me remained silent, knowing very well what would happen if he were to talk back to me, the leader and owner of their lives._

_I smiled maliciously, for his fear for me was evident, " Shi-gu-re, how do you think it happened?"_

_I stepped closer to him, his shaking knee's and lips pleasing every inch of me. _

_Wrapping my arms around him, I whispered softly into his ear, " What do you think, eh Shigure?"_

_" A-Akito-san."_

-              -               -               -

               " Tohru-chan," I called, her name tasting sweet on my tongue, " Tohru-chan?"

 It had been approximately two days since I last saw her, the one I call ' Angel of Darkness' and the anticipation upon seeing her beautiful face, and hearing her angelic voice once again, gave me immense pleasure -- pleasure that cannot be expained through words. 

" Akito-san," she said, her perfect figure, the one I've memorized by heart, unfortunately, hiding behind the frame of the door, " You called for me?" 

               Her ocean-blue eyes were filled with curiousity, something that I do not see very often.  Is it there because of the little hint I gave her about her mission? Or maybe from wanting to see how I was doing, like a good angel would be wondering. This--This, for one, is something I do not think I'll ever find out, " Have you been waiting long my butterfly?"

               A light smile appeared on her lucious pink lips, " I hope you are doing well, master."

I laughed at her uncertain choice of words, " Am I doing well?"

Walking into the light, or in other words, where she stood, I embraced her as a lover would do for his soul mate, " Is that all you have to say to me, my pet?"

               " I missed you so much, Tohru-chan. I couldn't sleep knowing you weren't by my side."

" A-Akito-san." 

I felt her body shake with fear, and I pressed onto her harder, " Tell me Tohru, were you a good girl while I was gone?"

I touched her right breast teasingly, before whispering into her soft ear, " Eh, Tohru-chan? Because, from what I know, good girls like you deserve prizes."

               " Iie . . . Aki-Akito-san. .  " 

Her innocent gesture pleased me, " My Tohru-chan . . my lovely Tohru-chan."

I brought her into my room, closing the door behind me, and walked her to my bed.

-              -               -               -

_               " Our clan has been targeted by a powerful group of assassins," Shigure remarked, his serious expression never leaving his face, " We killed five of them when they followed Yuki and Kyou home from school, but, I doubt we'll be lucky next time."_

_" . . . How's Yuki-kun doing?"_

_" He has a slight cough, but other than that, he's fine!" _

_" . . Where's Hatori?"_

_" He's on his way over, but Kyou-kun is doing great! He actua--"_

_" I don't care about that disgusting neko." I shot back, " I'll see what I can do, but until then, bring the rest to the Sohma mansion -- I'll be arriving soon but right now, I need to check up on my angel."_

_" Hai."_

Chapter Two: Part Two ( Tohru's p.o.v ) 

I'm dreaming a dream. A cold and endless dream.

               I watched regretfully at the sleeping figure of my master and my only companion, Sohma Akito. His soft breathing felt hot and heavy on my bare skin and I shivered with delight at the sensation. 

Shaking my head in disgust, I wrapped my blanket tightly around me, and slowly got out of bed. I should already be used to this, being forced to make love with him over and over again. After all those years of the re-run of the same show, I should've already been used to this ne?

               This is the real me, the real angel of darkness. Without my master to command me and guide me into the right path, who knows what I would be doing. Well, this is just how weak I am, there's nothing I can do to change it. This is me, the real me. 

               The real me is a cowardly angel, one who couldn't even save her own flesh and blood. The same flesh and blood that gave life to me -- that's who I couldn't save, or even try to save. This is how weak I am.

               __

_" Okaa-san?" _

_" Tohru! What are you doing up?" I remember her say, " You should be sleeping right now . . "_

_" Okaa-san?"_

_" Nani?"_

_" Daijobuu desu ka?"_

_" Uhn . . Daijobu . . Tohru . . oyasumi."_

_" Oyasumi, okaa-san."_

_.              .               ._

_" Tohru."_

_" Hai, okaa-san?"_

_" Always remember that . . "_

_" That what, okaa-san?"_

_" Always remember that somewhere beyond the stars and the skies, there lies a place where all our dreams could come true" _

_" . . okaa-san?"_

_" Just remember that."_

_" Hai. . "_

_.              .               ._

               " Tohru-chan," the low voice of my master filled my ears, " How long have you been up?"

Hoping that Akito-san wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a forced smile and a real smile, I tried to put on, what I hoped to be, a happy grin, " Ohayo gozaimas, Akito-san!"

" Ohayo, Tohru-chan. Did you have a good dream?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically, " Hai!"

" That's good to hear."

               A smile appeared on his face as he too wrapped a blanket around his figure, " I hope you enjoyed. . last night cause I certainly did."

" I'm glad that you enjoyed it . . . " my voice faltered a bit as I ended my sentence. " I mean, at least someone enjoyed it." 

               Akito-san took no notice of my last remark and continued on talking, " Sadly, you'll have to depart for another misson and this time, I won't be seeing you for a very very long time."

My heart lept with false hope.

My soul lifted with unanswered prayers.

" What do you mean?"

He stood up, his long, silky hair falling into his eyes, " What I mean is, you'll be staying with my family . . and . . hmm, how should I say this . . you'll be kinda like their, bodyguard."

" Who do I protect them from?" I asked, barely keeping my voice calm.

Walking to his closet, he grabbed an annoymous robe which was hidden behind his large amounts of shirts and pants, " From them, the outsiders."

               He chuckled as he heard me whimper, " Tohru-chan, don't tell me you're afraid of them."

Leaning in closer to me, he tugged a strand of my hair, " I mean, you are the angel of darkness. You should fear no one, not even me."

" But, I guess that won't be happening, ne? Since obviously you should be afraid of me, your master for many many good reasons."

               I let out a shaky breath, one that felt delicously cold in my mouth. The outsiders were a group of deadly assassins, second most wanted in the world other than ourselves. I guess you can say, we're old rivals, wouldn't you agree?

               " Will I be protecting all of the Sohma's?" I asked, taking a spare kimono from his closet, " Or only a handful?"

" Iie, Tohru-chan." he replied, " Only those of whom have the curse."

" This will be hard for me, since I've never seen the cursed ones before. How will I know who they are without spilling the secret?"

" My sweet sweet butterfly, always asking the right questions."

Smiling, he continued, "You'll find out eventually which ones they are after your arrival to the Sohma mansion."

" Hai."

" And Tohru-chan."

" Hai?"

" Be sure to protect the nezumi of the family."

" Nezumi?"

" Even if it cost the others their lives, protect the nezumi from any harm. Do you understand my Tohru-chan?"

" Hai, I'll protect him with my life."

" I don't care about the others, especially that baka neko." he cried loudly, his eyes showing the hatred I, for one, have never witnessed before.

Clearing my throat, I curiously questioned his current statement, " Why only him, Akito-san?"

His eyes flashed immedately in answer to my question, " Because the nezumi's my favorite."

to be continued . . . . 

Authors notes: Like I said before, I tried to keep the tone of this chapter similar to my first chapter and that, for me, was very hard. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter Three: Meetings

Tears of an Angel: Chapter Three

By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto ( ashyboylova@yahoo.com)

Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san, and arigato for all the kind reviews you have given me! Just wait, one day I'll reply to each and every one of them . . juss wait! I'm currently in the process of making a Yukiru site -- please wait for it! Well, enjoy minna-san! Dont forget to review!

Disclaimer: YES! I OWN SOHMA YUKI! MUWAHAHAHAH! -- would a maniac like myself be able to think of a wonderful plot like Fruits Basket? I think not --

MINNA-SAN: Please join this furuba rpg forum! It's great! 

you get to be a certain character from furuba! Im Honda Tohru! Yai!! Please join!

Chapter Three: Part one

The angels in the sky see me.

They know, they hear, they talk to me.

The devils in the fire laugh at me.

They don't know, they don't care, how it feels to be me.

               The light, blue sky filled with spots of white and gray greeted me as I was forced to walk, for the first time, on my own two feet. I mean, it wasn't as if I have never walked before, but, in the sense of never having to walk a very long distance without the aid of my wings. 

               My two tired feet were sore from the walk and my once proud and confident body, hunched over like a monkey looking at their toes. My whole being ached with pain and sorrow from the loss of my two wings, the wings I have had since I was born into the world of peace and love, heaven.

It was quite strange, though. I have no memories of what happened except for pain, pain, and more pain. 

               I also recall the words my master whispered to me as I sleeped. The comforting words a mother would do for her child, it was those same words that was whispered to me at night.

_                                                            -               -               -               -               -_

_" Tohru-chan, come closer to me, I can't see you properly." _

_His voice was, at first, was nothing but a faint whipser--a small part of the past, until the soft wind carried his strikingly haunting voice into the garden. " Tohru-chan?"_

_               Gulping down my all my fears and anxiety , I slowly crept behind the blind-folded man, " Akito-san, what are you talking about? You're not supposed to see me!" _

_" Is that so?" _

_" Hai, that's why you're blindfolded!" _

_I smiled at his child-like stupidity, or what was known as another one of his horrible acts to please me._

_" Hmm, So that explains why everything was black," he answered, " I thought we were back in my room."_

_               I wrapped my wings around him, " Isn't it much better out here in the sun?" _

_He sighed helplessly, " I can't see the sun, being blind-folded and all." _

_" Aaah!" I cried, " Gomen nasai!"_

_                                                            -               -               -               -               -              _

               As an impluse to this foggy memory, I quickly shook my head in pain, " What just happened to me?" It is very rare for me to recall a memory that has never been remembered before, and this new discovery scared me. It scared me, just like walking scared me. What great similarities!" Saying these words quietly to myself, I realized how lost I had gotten. 

               " Baka Tohru, I can't believe I let this happened!" I scolded myself infront of the dark brown and green trees -- speaking of trees, the whole place was bonbarded with them! It looked like a forest, the kinds of forests where Snow White and Alice had once gone through . . how very strange!

               Sighing, I looked up to the now, midnight black sky, " I guess I'll have to stay here tonight."

Taking shelter under a large tree, I brought forward my pillow and blanket, placed them gingerly onto the floor, and settled myself ontop of it, " Oyasumi, okaa-san."

They laugh, they chuckle, their eyes so bright

Their hearts so evil it freezes me in sight.

The angels come, they fly to my aid

They won my heart, they saved the day

               I was awaken by, what would seem to be, a fight between two males -- somewhere to the right of me. It was quite funny actually for both of them were calling each other an animal's name, it sounded as if it were between a couple in love. I mean, usually calling each other ' pussy cat' and ' mouse' would be somewhat . . romantic, ne? Ne? 

               I crept onto my bruised and bitten knees, and followed the two voices. The branches scrapped my face, and blood was dripping onto my lip. How tasty . . As I grew closer to the site they resided in, the voices became clearer.

               " Baka neko," I heard one mutter under his breath, " You seem to grow dumber and dumber by every second and here I thought that was impossible, even at your standards."

A different voice interrupted the first from continueing, " Nani? I dare you to say that infront of my face." 

" Like I said earlier, you seem to grow dumber and dumber every second. I just said it to your face!"

" Kuso, baka, baka . . BAKA nezumi!" 

               I smiled to myself as I was greeted to the sight of two topless men, one firey red head and one black. Soon, a lavendar haired boy appeared before me, his part in the fight obvious to any outsider like myself. 

               " What, ran out of things to say already?" the purple headed teen mocked, " Really, what a shame."

The orange hared teen, otherwise known as the ' pussy cat' cracked his knuckles dangerously, " Bring it on, baka nezumi." He hurrled himself onto the mouse, but was quickly thrown the other way. 

" Baka neko."

With that said, the nezumi flicked his a strand of hair behind his ear and faced my way, " Are you lost?"

               -               -               -               -               -               -

               " Minna-san, we have a new student attending Kaibara High," my soon to be teacher, otherwise known as Mizuki-sensei exclaimed proudly, her large green eyes sparkling with anticipation, " I hope you will all treat her with respect and kindness." Turning to the door, she flashed me a white smile, " Let me introduce to you, Honda Tohru."

               On cue, I shakily walked toward the podium, my heart filled with both rejoice and sorrow. Rejoice for I finally can be apart of the human world, while sad at the same time of the thought of killing one of them. Smiling I brushed a strand of hair with my fingertips, " Konnichiwa minna-san, Honda Tohru desu." 

The angels smiled, they laughed and sang.

While I'm in denial.

They look at me and grin.

to be continued . . . . 

Authors notes: For this chapter, I didn't separate it into two parts -- since for one thing, I don't have enough time to write a second part -- and the part I did think about writing, won't make sense combined with this chapter.

School started so expect faster chapters! ahaha . . more writing time during class time! Reviews are greatly appreciated -- and I know all you authors out there love reviews as much as I love Yuki . . ahah . . mmMM Sohma Yuki . . 

About the story: I know there are a lot of Akiru parts in this whole story combined, but, it's just an emphasis on how close they are. This will be pure yukiru, with bits of kyouru and maybe the other sohma men . . ooh la la . . ahaha . . 

Wanna read some more of my Furuba stories?

**Moonlit Shadows**: Pure Yukiru and one shot! Read onegai!

**Tears of an Angel:** If you're reading this part, then you just read it! ahaha . . 

COMING SOON:

**Fairy Like Feathers**: a long one shot + yukiru! 

description: a sick young girl leaves letters to anyone who would be willing to read it and remember her. years later, a young boy stumbles upon the stash . . painfully sad . . . 

**Whispers of the Heart**: a mermaid fic: yukiru! totally different from the ones here though . . ahaha . . so many repeated plots! 

Wait for these please!


	4. Chapter Four: Hidden Past

Tears of an Angel: Chapter Four

By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto ( ashyboylova@yahoo.com )

Disclaimer: . . . meow meow me-owwww  meow meoooww meeeooowww meow meeeooowww! . . . .  -- translation: I don't own Fruits Basket so stop annoying me! --

authors notes: a change of atmosphere here . . beware . .

keys:

italics = the past

- - - = change of scene

Chapter Four: Part one and two

Guardian angels linger closer than one would expect

…

. . Watch for them . . __

               I watched hesistantly as Mizuki-sensei turned toward my desk, her eyes shining brightly with anticipation upon hearing me answer, yet again, another math question. It was quiet an embarassing moment for a student in my grade, like myself, to continously get the incorrect answer time after time, so you should pretty much understand the feeling I am harboring right now, ne? Feeling myself blush, I shielded my face with my textbook and gave a small cough.

               " Aaah, Honda-san!" she called happily, " I haven't called on you for the longest time!" Taking her time to finish her sentence, she gave a small smile. " What's the answer to number seve--"

               Right at that exact moment, as if Kami-sama himself had heard the prayers of his forgotten angel, the bell which signified that class was finished, rang. I watched as the teacher infront of me shouted out incoherent words to the class, which I caught little bits of pieces here and there. 

               " Honda-san, I believe you are coming home with us?" 

               Shaking out of my daily daydreams, I looked up and smiled at the lavender haired prince -- now known to me as Sohma Yuki, whom was also known as the famous nezumi Akito-san favored so much. Standing next to him, was Sohma Kyou -- the stray neko of the family. 

               " I hope it won't be too bothersome." I bit my lips, " I mean, for me to intrude into your--"

A small smile appeared on the prince's lips, " Not at all, Honda-san, don't worry about a thing. We'll be waiting for you out in the hall."

" What do you mean ' we ' ? I'm not going anywhere with a nezumi like you." I heard the voice of Kyou cry out in the hall.

" If you rather walk home yourself, be my guest." Yuki replied quietly, " I didn't want to be rude to Honda-san, but hurry up and leave. It'll be my pleasure."

A small pause, then out came Kyou's masculine voice, " Fine! I will!" 

" If you are, how come I don't see you walking?" Yuki laughed, " Don't tell me that you don't even know what the word, " leave " means? Really baka neko, I'm surprised!"

" Kuso!"

               Quickly packing up my things, I ran out into the hall before anything got out of hand.

" Please, please stop fighting. I've heard enough fights to last me a life time. I don't need to hear anymore."

" The nezumi started it, go blame him!" Kyou muttered.

Yuki, obviously ignoring that statement, turned toward me and smiled. " Let's get going, Honda-san."

-              -               -

_" So, who exactly are you," the purple eyed prince asked me cautiously. " and why were you hiding behind the bush?"_

_" Yuki-kun, don't bombard her with your silly questions!" Shigure remarked absentmindedly, " Tohru-kun, are you okay?"_

_I smiled at the man, " Hai, Shigure-san, daijobuu."_

_" Akito-san didn't do anything to you, did he now? When I left the house, he was in quiet a . . temper . . "_

_" He didn't do anything out of the ordinary for me." I replied quietly, " I didn't notice the difference."_

_Firey orange eyes met mine, " What do you mean out of the ordinary? How do you know Shigure and Akito-san? Hurry up and answer damn it!"_

_" Baka neko, let her rest." the lavender-haired prince said, " I bet she had a rough time out in the woods, considering all the blood that's on her."_

_" CChh, from what I remember, you were the one bombarding her with questions, not me." the ' baka neko' replied in defense. _

_Getting up from his seat, he gave a final glance towards me, then left the room._

_" Y-U-K-I-kun, " Shigure grinned, as his wandering eyes met mine. " We finally have a g-i-r-l in the house! Do you know what this means?"_

_" You old man, stop sticking you heads up of girl's skirts, and start giving us answers!" the boy, now known as Sohma Yuki, whispered deadly. _

_" A GIRL! WE HAVE A GIRL!!"_

_-              -               -_

               " Honda-san?" Yuki asked curiously, " I mean, you don't have to tell us if you don't feel like it, but, who are you and how do you know Akito-san?"

Shivering at the mention of my masters name, I quickly glanced around the room. To my surprise, I found the whole family seated together in the living room, waiting for my answer and explaination. Shigure, of course, already knows everything about the situation -- along with the part in which I come in. Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyou still remain clueless. 

               " Honda-san?" Yuki called again, his purple eyes showing a hint of desperation.

As if feeling his want and needs, I felt pity for the nezumi while at the same time, feel a strong bond between us -- the favorites of the same master. " Sohma-kun, I am ready to tell you all you need to know." Stretching my arms, I took a deep breath and began my story.

-              -               -

_"  Yuki-kun," Shigure's lively voice filled the kitchen and crept into my room. " I'm surprised at you. You're never this, this kind to anyone other than the ones harboring the curse." _

_" And why does this concern you?" Yuki remarked, " This is my private business, not yours."_

_Shigure sighed helplessly at the nezumi's words. " What I mean is, what makes her so different from the rest? There are plenty of girls out there whom you treat rudely -- why is Tohru-kun any different?"_

_" I, I know how it feels to be held in Akito-san's room."_

_ A small pause. _

_" I know how he treats his ' favorite'  people, and believe me, it's not a good scene. Remember, I AM his favorite cursed member, I WAS in his room thousands of times when I was young. So I should KNOW how it feels and how much it DAMAGES a person." _

_Another pause. _

_" I just don't want to add on to her problems."_

_Shigure, from the way he spoke, was obviously smiling. " Yuki-kun, you're so sweet! Sweet as a chocolate cake." He giggled, " I want to taste you."_

_" SHIGURE!"_

-              -               -

" Wait, so that's the reason why you're here?" Kyou asked, his fingers brushing the tip of his hair. " You're here to protect us? No offense but, you're a girl and from what I saw, a very clumsy girl."

" I can't fight, like you guys, but I am useful in many other ways." 

" Like what?" Kyou smirked, " Cooking?"

" Baka neko, " Yuki muttered under his breath. Turning toward me, he said uncertainly. " You can do spells and enchantments, right?"

" Hai, but as you can tell by the name given to me by Akito-san, I am the angel of the dark -- so during the night, I am ready to fight while during the day, my healing abilities--"

" Nani?" Kyou interrupted, " So, what you're saying is that you can only use your enchantments and spells only during the night! What good is that if they come to us during the day?"

Yuki glared at the neko. " I guess after those countless times of loosing against me, I finally got through to you? Baka neko, We're men! We can fend for ourselves, so stop complaining like a baby!"

" Who says I'm complaining? I just want to understand what she's trying to say!" 

" Really." Yuki's eyes flashed dangerously. " Let me help you to understand."

" Ooh! A story!" Shigure cried happily.

. . Silence . . . 

A small sigh erupted from the dog as he squirmed under the glares of the two Sohma boys. " Well, I haven't spoken in a while and . . and."

Completly ignoring the words of the elder, Yuki started his explaination. 

" The angel of darkness, well, there are only two of their kind -- seeing how Akito-san trapped them and turned them into his own slaves. The first Angel of Darkness is Honda-san's mother, and now her. From what I remember, Honda-san's okaa-san was killed by Akito-san for failing a mission -- which automatically made Honda-san the next angel of darkness. Get it so far?"

After receiving blank nods from the family, he sighed.

" Anyways, remember all the talk about the mysterious deaths happening here? Well, on each person's death, there lay a black feather, which I suppose is yours." He turned to me. " Ne, Honda-san?"

A faint smile appeared on my lips. " As you can see now, I don't have them anymore. I have to fit in with the human crowd."

Yuki nodded. 

" I'll take over from here Yuki-kun." Shigure smiled. " You're going to have a tough time getting through to the neko over there."

Yuki nodded again, then rose from his seat. " I'm going to get some rest, oyasumi."

" Oyasumi Sohma-kun." I muttered silently. The days hardships were finally getting to me, and I couldn't help but want to sleep.

_-              -               -_

. . Repetitive Life . . a life not worth living . .

****

to be continued . . . 

Authors notes: gomen nasai minna-san! i know i haven't updated in a long while, and i am very sorry for that. things got a little rough between my friends and so i didn't have much time to do anything. 

* bows * gomen nasai! i tried to make this chapter a little longer, does it show? ^^

arigato for all the reviews! it made me so happy when i read them -- it sure brightened up my day! 

this chapter is a little different from the ones before it -- as you can tell -- because the atmosphere i put in here is ' curiousity ' and ' happy ' -- well not happy, but a little brighter than the others. 

the story is taking a turn here, and so i just wanted to explain the main points so far. hope you understood what i wrote! i know this is badly written, and so i want to apologize for that too! i'll revise it soon!

-- saki --


	5. Chapter Five

**Tears of an Angel: Chapter Five**

By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

( ashyboylova@yahoo.com )

Disclaimer: . . squeak . . squea--squeak . . sqquueeaakkkk . . spueak . . squ-e-a-k! . . . I don't own Fruits Basket so stop hounding me!

authors notes: . . sorry i  updated so late . . i was just so busy working on my new site and finals are coming up . . * sigh * but thank you for all the wonderful reviews! arigato minna-san!

**Chapter Five: Part one**

               _I remember a dream . . a dream in which a little boy takes me by the hand . . a dream where all is dark and silent . . a dream . . a peaceful dream . . _

_. . . my dream . . _

:              :               :               :

               I  looked towards the night sky in a sense of silent awe and wonder as the stars before me twinkled like the same small sparkle of hope in the eyes of those around me. Letting a small sigh escape the tip of my lips, I slowly covered the bare window and wrapped myself with the blanket Sohma Kyou had, to my relief, placed on top of my shivering body as my dreams became a living reality to the sleeping and unknowing me. 

               The nightmares began to haunt me again, the same ones that haunted me as a child growing up without a mother. The same scenes over and over again -- the same screams; the same pleas . . and that one voice -- the one voice that I know so well. The voice of my master, Sohma Akito.

               Throwing my wrapped body onto my bed, a clutter of noises -- similar to the sounds of shattering glass entered my system. Pacing myself, I quickly reached to open the door then crept out of my room and into the kitchen. Praying silently that my dreams were just a dream and not a reality, I stepped into the room.

               To both my surprise and relief, I found myself watching an embarassed neko cleaning the mess of broken plates and cups. A laugh erupted from my stomach but soon faded into a small cough.

" Neko-san," I whispered, the sight of Sohma Kyou crouching down and picking up the shards of glass triggering the mother in me, " Leave that alone, you're going to hurt yourself!"

               " Shut up and go to bed." Sharp, and deadly like the orange spikes that formed from the back of his neck. " I don't need your pity or words of advice, just shut up and go the bed."

               The harshness of his voice frightened me, but at the same time, the hidden meanings behind his words gave me comfort and warmth. " Here, Neko-san, let me help you."

Rushing to his side, I carefully picked the shards of glass off the floor and dropped them, one by one, into the trash can.

               " Don't expect to hear any thanks."

.. .. .. an embarassed .. .. neko .. .. in both red and orange .. .. 

               " Iie," I replied quickly. " I don't expect to hear any of that sort of nonsense anyways, so don't worry!"  I felt his gaze linger on me for a while longer than I'd liked, and so, turned the other way. "I'm going to go check on the others, so please go back to bed. Young healthy men need their sleep!"

               His gaze still lingered on my pale cheeks. To break the awkwardness, I gathered up my courage and headed straight for Yuki's room. "Oyasumi, neko-kun."

**. . .  . . . **

               Pausing infront of Sohma Yuki's closed door, I muttered a small incantation and watched with beated breath as the door silently opened to reveal the hidden contents of his room. Creeping in as silently as I could, I waited by his bed side, watching every movement and hearing every sound made by the nezumi. His room was very clean, and hardly hinted that there was a human being living in it. Expected, perhaps.

               Gazing down on the sleeping prince, I managed a faint smile to grace my features. He was beautiful, the prince was absolutely beautiful -- as if he were drawn in a painting by the most famous artist known to man. This was true beauty and grace, and I couldn't help but feel a small tinge of warmth on my cheeks.

               It was at this exact moment that I had a sudden urge to reach out and brush his hair against my fingers. Yes, I could already imagine how soft his violet purple hair would be against my fingers. Yes, very soft.

_ A Prince. A Masterpiece._

_An Angel. A Devil. _

_Epitone of beauty._

               He matched all of these titles in such mysterious ways that even I, Honda Tohru, couldn't help but fall under his charm, and angelic like grace. It was already a week since my first day and here I am, already falling under the unique charms of the two Sohma boys. 

               Kyou and his rough, tiger like exterior. It's just so cute how he always defends his actions, when deep inside he sincerely cares.

               Yuki, now I don't know what I like about him. It may be his princely charms, or maybe the way he opens up to me while infront of others, he's his aloof self.

**Okaa-san, I'm in such confusion right now! **

               Once I made saw that everything was safe, I forced myself to exit the room of my painting, and walk through the door of Shigure's. His whimpers and snores were comforting to me as I tip toed in. Walking in, the first thing I noticed was his cuddly doll, shaped in what would seem like a young, beautiful mermaid, held tightly against his chest. How cute and very Shigure like. 

               Barely managing to stiffle my giggles, I finally exited and headed back into my room, and after moments of peace, deep into sleep.

**.. To be Continued ..**

**               Saki's blabber:** Anyways, this chapter is really nothing important to the story line, except for some possible future relationship moments. I just wanted to get back in the mood and so voila, here it is!

Starting from the next chapter I'm going post down comments and thank yous .. so wait for that!

review minna-san!


End file.
